Campfire
by Desire at gunpoint
Summary: The Lumberjanes gather around the campfire to show off their talents and enjoy their small time off from supernatural goings-on. What feelings will emerge? Mally is the ship, and Lumberjanes is the comic.


**AN: Ayyyy, first ever Lumberjanes fanfic on FF! I hope y'all like this.**

**I own nothing in this. Lumberjanes, the Manchurian Candidate and the song 'I Was an Island' are all wonderful things that belong to people who are not me. All I own is this story, no more, no less.**

"..And there, on the door handle..was a bloody h_**OOK**_!"

The girls let out separate screams as Ripley suddenly unsheathed a fishing hook that was bigger than her head from her sleeve. The shortest Lumberjane burst into peals of laughter, rocking back and forth on her log before yelping as she thumped onto the ground. "..Ow." she murmured.

"That's what you get. You could have gotten tetanus from that thing!" Jen yelled, snatching it away as carefully as she could, ignoring Ripley's soft 'aww' of sadness at losing it.

"Oh my Gloria Steinem, Jen, you promised that you'd be cool tonight." Jo groaned, rolling her marshmallow over the flames in the center of their little circle. It was a rare free time night at the Lumberjanes camp, the mysteries stopping for the evening so the girls could act like normal teens for once. While the other cabins stayed inside, Roanoke had decided to camp out in the woods, and the camping trip had become a talent show for the ages.

April grinned. "Yeah, why don't you just _chill_ out?" she urged, giggling even as the other girls rolled their eyes.

"I'm trying, but you little nerds are making it harder and harder for me to." Jen rolled her eyes, taking a sip from the strange little glass she'd brought after filling it from the orange bottle in her bag.

Molly watched from the side, Bubbles dozing away in her lap, giggling as the girls chattered away. Her eyes drifted gently to Mal, who was drawing what appeared to be plans for their next hike into the soil with a stick. It only took a few seconds for Mal to notice Molly looking, and the girls shot each other a little smile. Just like that, Molly felt herself sink deeper into the marsh that was her feelings for the girl in plaid, and a little blush tinted her cheek as she looked away.

"-Molly?" April repeated, snapping her fingers in the blonde's face. Once she saw the girl's eyes focus, she smiled. "It's your turn, buddy."

"F-For what?" Molly asked, having forgotten what was going on.

"For a talent!" Ripley reminded her. "I had my story, Jo had her numbers thingy-"

"I listed the first one hundred digits of pi, Rip."

"-and April lifted up a whole tree stump!"

April smiled. "It was easy." she remarked, flapping her hand in a gentle dismiss of Ripley's excitement.

Molly looked over to Mal, who was smiling to her, encouraging her silently to go for it. Molly smiled back gently, then looked at her other friends. "Well..I can do the entire mother's monologue from Manchurian Candidate. My mom and I watched it together so many times that I've memorized it." she said softly.

"Well, let's hear it!" Jo grinned, taking Bubbles while Molly stood and set the scene before beginning, in a low voice, toned with a little British accent to fit the character better.

Mal looked at Molly with a gaze of pure wonder, a magical glow in her eyes that was a strange mix of the glow of the flames and from the affection that was taking a foothold into love. She couldn't believe this girl. She was kind as a lamb and talented and she couldn't believe that this girl was real. All of the feelings that she'd been bottling up for all the time she'd known her were suddenly hitting her like a fist to the face, and it felt amazing.

"..And then, when I take power, they will be pulled down and ground into dirt for what they did to you. And what they did in so contemptuously underestimating me." Molly finished, sighing gently as she ended and blushing at the applause she received.

"OOh, I got chills." Jo said, shaking a little and giggling, then turning to Mal. "Your turn, Bessie Coleman." she teased, pointing over to her.

After a few seconds more of staring at Molly, Mal shook her head as she realized what was going on. "Oh, oh right!" she said, blushing hard. She took a deep breath, then turned to Ripley. "You remember that song I taught you on kazoo?"

Ripley grinned and dug into her bag, yanking out a chocolate-stained kazoo, quickly blowing out a few little bits of lint before giving the 'okay' sign.

Mal shot her a smile, then looked to the other girls. "I sing a teeny bit." she said, looking down. "My cousin taught me this song. It's called 'I Was An Island'." she explained, looking gently to Molly, making the blonde blush. "_I was a fighter, and I was so brave. But I lowered my sword when you held me and swore that you'd stay, stay, stay oh.."_

Her voice wasn't perfect, it was low and a little cracked (she obviously hadn't sung in a while), but the emotions were there, and Molly sat in silent shock as the music poured into her ears and into her heart.

April grinned to herself, nudging Jo excitedly. "OTP, OTP, OTP." she chanted under her breath, making the taller girl giggle, chanting quietly with her until Jen's glare silenced them, Ripley now dancing a little as she blew on her instrument.

When the song ended, the girls applauded excitedly, save for Molly who was still stunned from the song. "Oh my.." she murmured, cheeks pink as the Holy Kitten.

"Okay girls, time to go to bed." Jen said, slipping away the little bottle and ignoring the groans.

"Um, Jen? Can me and Mal stay up a little longer? I wanna talk to her."

Jen rolled her eyes. "Fine. You have _**five**_ minutes." she said before climbing into her tent, Ripley blowing on her kazoo still (an extremely loud version of 'Hooray for Captain Spaulding' this time) as she followed. April and Jo turned in soon after, and then Mal and Molly were left alone.

"So.." the blonde started.

"So." the other girl parroted, neither knowing what to say.

"You're a really good singer."

Mal blushed and rubbed the shaved part of her head, into the prickles. "No I'm not.."

Molly took hold of her hands "Yes you are! You're..you're amazing, Mal." she praised, then lowered her hands slightly. "Um..who was that song for?"

If it was possible for a girl to get redder, it happened to Mal, and she didn't know what to say. "Well…"

"If you don't want to say, it's okay! I won't make you." the archer insisted, letting go of her hands. "We can just go to be-!"

"No!" Mal said, and quickly took her hands, squeezing them. She took a deep breath before saying "Well..it was for you."

Molly blinked gently, but smiled and allowed her subconscious to take over, leaning in. She was a millimeter away when she heard Jen bellow that it was time for them to go to bed. "Uh.." she said, leaning back.

Mal blinked and cursed Jen in her brain, but smiled gently to Molly and kissed her cheek as quick as she could. "C'mon, let's go to bed before Jen gets too mad." she urged, dumping water over the fire until the embers died out, fingers on her other hand intertwined with Molly's.

Molly smiled and held her hand as they slipped into their tent to rest, holding hands as they drifted off, the sound of three-eyed foxes and fireflies and Ripley's kazoo mixing into a strange lullaby as they laid side by side.


End file.
